Corrupted Innocence
by CottonCandyPOWAH
Summary: "Ohayo minna." Her voice was so calm and clear. "My name is Namiko Yukihira" the gang frozen 'Yukihira' was Mikan's surname, she smirked. What's her connection with Mikan-chan? "Well why don't you try to discover?" the rating might change in the future :3
1. Dance of the sakura blossom

**Jing:** That's my first fanfic and I don't know English quite well (because I'm Italian QwQ) and well I hope you like it ~Nya

**Natsume:** Hn.

**Mikan:** Who's the protagonist?

**Jing:**You!

**Natsume: *Cough!(fake one~)***

**Mikan:** Whaaaaaaat-? And will Natsume pay? ***smirks evilly***

**Jing:** Maybe… Lalala~

**Koko:**WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLLLLL?

***Jing and Mikan glare at Koko***

**Koko: *sweat drop*** It's not me! Is what he's thinking! ***point at Natsume***

***Natsume burn Koko's hair* *Koko run away screamning***

**Jing: *Point a katana at Natsume's neck*** Quit joking kiddo, just do the desclaimer! ***threatening tone***

**Natsume: *gulp/trying to keep his cool*** Hn.. Jing don't own Gakuen Alice..luckily…

**Jing:** Lalala~

_**Prologue**_

_And she was there, once again, after all those years, sitting on the highest branch of a sakura tree. She think and remember all that was done.._

_Another few hours and she would return officially a part of the Academy, the only through make her shiver, but of course not happilly. Even if she wanted (and she won't) her beautiful face wouldn't express emotion like joy, happiness, angryness or tenderness, only a irreparable and perennial bored expression. Only the fear and the beauty of a sky without stars and without moon, in all its emptyness could bring a bit of sadness in the eyes of the cold-hearted young lady. Is right when the dark sky and the surface of the lake are so close that she feel the contact with her lost self, all that remains after THAT day. How she was before she became the shadow of herself. And started to sing the wild and sad song of her heart in trumble._

kurayami no naka de matsumiau  
>zetsubou to mirai o<br>kanashimi o aboku tsukiakari  
>tsumetaku terashiteta<p>

kimi no kureta himitsu o shirubbe ni  
>aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku<p>

lacrimosa  
>tooku kudakete kieta<br>mabushii sekai o mou ichido ai shitai  
>hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite<br>yogoreta kokoro ni  
>namida ga ochitekuru made<p>

maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake  
>hikari no aru hou e<br>yume to iu wana ga bokutachi o  
>homura e izanau<p>

sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa  
>donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai<br>lacrimosa...

bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari  
>itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou<p>

(lacrimosa, dies illa)

lacrimosa  
>koko ni umarete ochita<br>chi nureta sekai o osorezu ni ai shitai  
>yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite<br>yogoreta chijou de  
>namida no hibi o kazoete<p>

(_'Lacrimosa'_ owned by Kalafina)

_The sound and the strength of the strong wind and the sakura blossoms carried by it lifted her bangs revealing her smirk and the deadly glint in her hazel eyes; she was ready for her revolution. The revolution of all the World of Alice._

"_Are you ready?" said someone from the shadows._

"_Yeah, here we go Rei" said the girl slipping nimbly down from the tree_

_And even the girl of the sakura tree disappeared in the darkness._

**xXx~xXx**

**Jing:** well it's not that bad.. hopefully…

**Persona (Rei):** ?

**Natsume: *run away***

**Sumire:** NATSUME-SAMAAA~! ***He's nowhere to be found*** Hn? Too bad! Just R&R, that pretty button will give you an Alice :D

***Jing freak out***

**Sumire:** Stay away from me you baka! ***push Jing away***

**Jing:** Give me your review . ***mummy dance~***


	2. Dance 1 'The new but not so new student'

**Jing: **I'm the worst QwQ~

**The Girl:** That's a matter of fact.. BTW girlie who the hell am I? ***glares***

**Jing: *********sweatdrop* **you will.. uhm.. know if you.. read this chapter.. ***tremble***

**Persona: *walks in* **Don't worry.. she don't own us ^^.. maybe..

_**Dance 1**_

It was a sunny day, and in the class 11B the students were doing as they please as always since Narumi-sensei is late. Hotaru was inventing a new generation of baka bazooka, Sumire (Permy) was reading a fashion magazine while daydreaming about Natsume and Ruka (in some strange way the fan club still exists, it was even bigger if possible), Kitsu was floating in the air, Anna and Nonoko were chatting happily, Ruka was petting his beloved Usagi, Natsume was sleeping with a manga covering his face, while Koko and Iinchou were.. Well weren't in class jet.

So, yeah.. it was pretty quiet. Until..BAM! The door snapped open revealing the two panting teenager.

"BIG NEWS!" shouted Koko acclaiming everyone's attention.

"There *phant* is *phant* a new *phant* student!" exclaimed Iinchou between breaths.

Some students start to gossip about who and how could the newbie be, while the gang (specially Hotaru and Natsume) hoped it could be a certain brunette.

But they never expected what they saw..

**The Mysterious Girl's POV**

Boring. Nothing left to say, just boring. The Academy didn't changed at all since I get away 5 years ago. Rei (or should I say Persona) was walking me to Narumi's office before class.

"Rei.." I began to say, he turn his face at me with a puzzled expression "Nani?".

"Well.. can I speak to you normally if you're in class.. uhm..well.. like that" I tried to express what I was thinking, don't minding the fact that I was blushing a little. He chuckled. I embarass myself like that and he dare chuckled like that in MY face? This little son-of-a-! "You can..*keep chuckling*". I blushed even more. That bastard-!

I was snapped off my through when I heard a door cracking open and saw Narumi-sensei running towards me with open arms, ready to hug me. I let him do as he please, after all he was one of the things that I missed. But only a little bit! I have my pride hell! "Mikan-chan!" he shouted happily. "Damn it Narumi! How many time I have to tell you that my name is Namiko not Mikan! NA-MI-KO! You dumbass!" I'm such an hot-head.. but it really is irritating. "Gomen gomen *eheh~*" he said scratching the back of his neck. Hn? **'**Eheh~**'** You little- You got to be kidding me! You really wanna know where I will put that **'**Eheh~**'**? Yeah, he pissed me off. Strange thing ne?

**Time Skip~**

I was in front of the door waiting for that damn signal.

"GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY STUDENTS!" shouted the gay freak (even if I love him that doesn't mean that he isn't gay in my eyes) dancing inside the classroom emitting a moe moe~ aura. Disgusting.

"As you all already know we have a new but not so new student!" he said innocently. Is this baka implying that I'm an old crap? A vein popped in my forehead.

In the class spread excited murmurs. Then Koko stood up and shouted exactly what I was thinking right now "**'**A NEW BUT NOT SO NEW STUDENT**'**? IS THIS BAKA IMPLYING THAT I'M AN OLD CRAP? YOU'LL BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE NARUMIIIIIIIIII!", all the class sweat drop staring at him. He was surprised too then calmly as in trans he sat up and told "That's what the newbie just though".

"Uhm.. well.. May you come in.." said finally Narumi with a nervous laugh.

And finally I opened the damn door and entered the class.

**Normal POV**

The door opened showing a petite girl. The girl keep walking and face the students once she was beside the blackboard. Even if a bit short was curvy and had all the roundness at the right spots. Even if thin she had a full and large C-cup, and in some way the legs seemed quite long. She was a brunette, her hair were wavy and reached her hips. The only eye visible was purple like an amethyst. Her uniform was different, even if 'basically' the same was more cute (I've posted the link in my Bio). She seemed like a doll, well a broken doll. Her legs, the visible part of the feet and the left eye were completely covered in bandages, and if you looked closely at her hands there were other little bandages for cover little bruises.

Even like that was extremely beautiful and all the boys and some girls (of course not of the gang) were drooling or idolizing her. Her facade was calm, but her eyes were cold. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Ohayo minna." Her voice was so calm and clear. "My name is Namiko Yukihira" the gang frozen 'Yukihira' was Mikan's surname and she was an only child so what the-? She smirked.

"The most of you probably is thinking something like 'What's her connection with Mikan-chan?' right? Well why don't you try to discover?" said with a smile.

"How can we-" started Anna even if readily interrupted by this Namiko girl "Why don't we began with some questions and I answer Umenomiya Anna-san?" said with a 'sweet' smile. The gang were even more shocked, how did she know her name? She laughed calmly.

"What's your star rank and ability class?" asked Permy (**A\N** _**Sumire**__: Jing… __***murderous tone***__**Jing**__: Eheh.. Lalala~ __***runs away on a Harley davinson 883***_), the girl still extremely calm answer at her "I'm a special star and I'm in the dangerous ability class".

"What's your alice?" asked shyly Nonoko. Namiko smirked a little "I've more than an alice. The principals are SEC, nullification and inferno" she said smirking a little more when the gang gasped.

"Who are you to Sakura-san?" asked Ruka confused. At that point wasn't Namiko to answer, was Hotaru "She is Mikan".

The gang was shocked "If you wanted us to find out, why introduce yourself with another name?" to my shock too it was Natsume who spoke.

"As Hotaru said.. the Mikan you all knew was me." Namiko began, her expression was extremely sad "Mikan Yukihira was my twin sister. She died before I knew Hotaru".

She sighed "well what to say? **'**I'm back~**'**?" she wasn't sure on what to do herself, she scratched her neck and turned to the smiling Narumi-sensei and glared. His back trembled. Even like that Narumi pissed Namiko off. A vein popped in her forehead, "Stop trembling like an idiot Narumi." she sighed "Who is my partner and what's my seat?" "Don't you want chat a little more?" and with that another vein popped in her forehead.

"Ba~ka" she sighed once more trying to keep her cool, "Naru stop kidding. What. Is. My. Seat.?" She said almost growling.

"Eheh~ Your partner is Nattie and your seat is beside him Nami-chan".

**Natsume's POV**

"Eheh~ Your partner is Nattie and your seat is beside him Nami-chan" the gay freak said.

Was she really my Polka? I observe her, she's so different. I set a fire on Narumi's hair and he began to run in circle, until that Namiko girl didn't put an hand on his hair and the fire being extinct by her nullification. Maybe she really is… "Seriusly.. **'**Nattie**'**?" she chuckled a little. A vein popped on my forehead, 'maybe she didn't change that much' I though with an invisible smile. "By the way 'my dear' classmates you can call me Nami-chan" she finished her sentence before go and sit on the seat beside me.

"It's been a while ne Natsume?" she said with a small smile as bright as Mikan's were. It's really her, finally she's here, by my side again.

"polka dotted with lace, hn? You grown up a little Polka." I replied with a smirk, a vein popped on her forehead and shouted "NATSUME NO HENTAI".

All the class turned at the shout and the gang smiled "She's officially back!".

**xXx~xXx**

**Jing:** it's not that good but it's not a piece of garbage QwQ~

**Koko:** Nami is such an hot-head…

**Nami:** she own me but she don't own me OwO ***shiver*** who's the hot-head Koko? ***point a katana towards him***

**Everybody's though:** violent girl ***shiver***

**Natsume:** unsubmissive I like it…

***everybody except Nami sweatdrop***

***more than a vein popped on Nami's forehead"**

**Nami:** What the hell does that mean?

**Natsume:** Really wanna know Polka? ***Nami sweatdrop*** R&R! ***chuckle***

**Male classmates in the corner:** Natsume you lucky bastard! ***very angry and gloomy***


End file.
